The treasure to my heart
by desartrose
Summary: What will happen, with two people from opposite ends come across each other. At war, and climatic encounter, will something form from this, or will they kill each other in the end? AU. yaoi in future chapters. strong language. smutt. violence. drinking.
1. prologue

Authors note:

Desartrose: This story was written by two people Desartrose and monsterhunterkit. It is based off of a RP between us. Do you want to say anything MHK?

MHK: I think my name is personally more awesome. We don't own the hetalia characters but the others are ours. Take them and fear my wrath.

It was a clear, refreshing night. the merchant ship Florance, prepares to be docked for the night. Her captain, Francis Bonnefoy stands at the helm, guiding her to rest for the night, after a long day of sailing. They are docking next to a small island, carrying a cargo of ammunition and war supplies. Two months away from France they are, heading to a fort four months from their current position.

_Captains log. Day 58 of The Florance's voyage. We are almost two months into the journey. The journey so far has been very uneventful. The men are missing home already, as am I. the skies have been clear the past 2 weeks but it seems there is a storm brewing in the North West. James thinks there is nothing to worry about and we will out run it, but I am not so sure.. _

After Francis sets his log down and walks out of his cabin, there is loud cracks from below deck and followed by an intense heat. Captain Bonnefoy gets thrown off the deck by the explosion. He gets hurled from the ship and into a palm tree on the island.

Arthur Kirkland, captain of a pirate has docked his ship in open waters on the other side of the island for the night. Standing on deck using the stars to pin point his location. "So, yes…Alright, well we aren't off cours-" The large deafening explosion, knocked him off his feet. "What the bloody hell was that? FUCK!" Gets up and looks at the island, and takes out his spy glass, and sees the island is on fire. "Now with that kind of explosion, there has to be some things we can salvage…" His crew, mumbling get up above deck. Arthur turns to his crew, "Get back in your beds, we have a wreak to salvage at dawn."


	2. Chapter 1

At dawn Arthur gets out of his cabin and looks out of his spy glass at the island. "Hmmm…"

Nathaniel the young Nathaniel, around twenty one years old, looks at the island. "Should we see if the island has any thing we can use as supplies?" Turns and looks at Arthur.

Arthur nods slowly, "It would also be a nice place to dock at the time, the island has no signs of human life... But, with the size of that explosion I doubt there are survivors."

The crew gets a boat ready to head ashore.

Francis lays under a tree, shirtless but has pants on. He has passed out from exhaustion.

He has many scrapes and bruises but has no serious injuries.

Once the boat is ready, Arthur gets into the boat along with several crew mates.

The oar man rows the boat slowly to shore. Once close enough to shore, he gets out of the boat and ties the boat to a fallen palm tree.

Arthur steps out of the boat, followed by the rest of the crew. "We will split up and look for things, that we can use for supplies. We can make several trips, so don't over load the boat."

The crew members nod, and each head off in different directions.

Arthur sighs and starts walking along the beach looking around, "This side didn't face as much damage it seems." He notices Francis, and tilts his head to the side. "Hm?" He calmly walks over to Francis and looks him over. He mumbles quietly, "Either he is dead, or not…" He kicks Francis slightly in the foot.

Francis groans and opens his eyes slowly. "huh?" he looks up at Arthur.

This startles Arthur a bit, he then draws his pistol and cocks it, and points the barrel in Francis face. "Who are you? And why are you here?"

Francis jumps and hits his head on the tree when Arthur points the pistol at his face. "Merde!" He groans and holds his head. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy."

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "So, Francis Bonnefoy… Why are YOU on this Island?" Keeps his aim at Francis.

Francis sighs and looks over the barrel at Arthur. "I got stranded here and haven't found a way off yet"

"Stranded you say? or Marooned?...How did you get 'stranded' here?" He un-cocks the pistol and puts it away, still keeping it in reach.

"Stranded, my ship was sunk and I ended up here."

"Hmmm...So what did you do on your ship then?"

"We were merchants and I was the captain of the ship." He actually gets a good look at Arthur and blushes slightly. "_He is a very attractive man. Though he doesn't look the type to be interested…"_

"So you were a merchant captain?" He walks closer to Francis, and grabs his arm, pulling him up by the arm, and inspects him. "You don't seem to look much like a captain...So what caused the ship to sink?" Arthur lets go of Francis' arm and drops him.

Elizabeth Robinson says

Francis uses the tree to keep himself up and looks away from Arthur. "We were carrying ammunition and something happened to it and it blew a good portion of the bottom of the ship out and she sunk."

"Hmm...So you the only survivor?" "_He is actually a handsome man, that is if he was cleaned up a bit."_

"As far as I know yes."

"Well, if not the rest of my small crew that did come ashore is looking around, if they find any they will tell me...How old are you Francis Bonnefoy?"

"I am twenty-five years old."

"Hmmm...Well I am twenty-three." Arthur than starts to walk down the beach again.

Francis moves towards him. "What is your name?"

"Hm?" He stops and looks back at him. "I am Arthur Kirkland."

"Thank you, Arthur."

"For?" Turns and faces him.

"Telling me your name."

"Then, you are welcome." He turns away from Francis and starts to walk down the beach again.

Francis looks down at the sand, unsure whether or not to follow Arthur.

Arthur sighs and stops, glances over his shoulder at Francis. "If you want, we can take you back to land if you wish, after we dock here for the night that is and gather up supplies." He picks up a coconut.

"That would be nice, thank you." He walks down to the shore.

Arthur tosses the coconut into the air, draws his cutlass and slices the coconut in half. He than tosses the coconut halves to Francis, he then cleans the blade and puts it away.

Francis catches the two halves of the coconut. "Uh.. Thank you?"

"It's food. You eat it." He says roughly, then gathers what he can and heads back to the boat. "We shall be making several trips."

"It is obvious that you eat food.." He eats a bit of the coconut.

"It is also obvious, that I could have killed you."

Francis almost chokes on his bite of coconut. "…. I realized that when I had a pistol in my face…." He sighs and shakes his head, then eats more of the coconut.

Arthur looks at him, "Good…Because, until we get to port, your ass is mine."

Francis shakes his head and finishes the coconut. Then he pulls the pale pink ribbon from around his wrist and ties his hair back into a ponytail.

Arthur looks at him, "…Why do you have a pink ribbon?"

"The wife of one of my crew gave it to me when we left port."

"…That explains a lot."

"What?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"That is true…"

Arthur heads back to the boat.

The crew have gather many supplies they found by the boat.

Daniel looks at Arthur, "There is a lot more supplies from that ship sinking, and all it's goods pretty much floated to shore."

Arthur looks at him, "That is good to hear."

Daniel notices Francis, "Who is this?"

Arthur looks over at Francis, " That is Francis Bonnefoy a survivor of that ship wreak, we will be taking him back to land."

Nathaniel crosses his arms, "As long as he pulls his weight it doesn't matter to me."

Francis walks over to them. "What is it you need me to do?"

John looks at him, "First you help up us load the supplies onto the ship, then the Captain will choose your job until we dock." He along with the others start to load supplies onto the boat.

Arthur turns to Nathaniel, "Any other survivors?"

Nathaniel shakes his head, "None Sir, they all seemed to have feed the fishes, many of their bodies floated to shore too…And parts of bodies… Shall we bury them?"

"We might as well, loading the supplies shall take a long time." Arthur glances over at Francis.

Francis starts to load supplies onto the boat with the crew. "..…"

A few members of the crew get in and row to the boat to unload.

Arthur tosses Francis a shovel "Now come on, Captain Bonnefoy." Both him and Nathaniel are holding shovels and start to walk off.

Francis follows them. _'So I am the only one to survive… now there really is nothing left for me…'_

They get to the beach covered in wreckage of the ship planks of splintered wood is everywhere as well as various body parts. Some supplies are still around left for being damaged by what happened or from the sea water, some still are floating on the water. There are many dead bodies of Francis' crew, some are burned, or missing parts of their bodies. The only remembrance of the ship, is the bow of the ship that stands out of the water.

Arthur and Nathaniel both start to dig holes.

Francis bites his lip and turns away from the bodies. "..…"

Arthur stops and looks at Francis. "As a captain you should help us dig their graves, they were your crew…" He then goes back to digging.

"I know.. this is very difficult for me.." He starts digging a hole.

"Understandable, by my guess you seemed to have lost all of your crew mates." Arthur looks at Francis.

Nathaniel finishes digging his hole, then goes over and drags one of the bodies to the hole places it inside.

"It seems so.…"

Nathaniel starts to dig another hole.

Arthur finishes digging and drags a body into the hole, he dug.

Francis finishes digging his hole. He takes a deep breath, then drags a body to the hole. He is trying not to cry. _'I cannot cry.. I'm not a woman…'_

Arthur sighs, "You can cry if you wish, they are pretty much your family." He starts to dig another hole.

Nathaniel finishes digging and drags a body to the hole. "You aren't less of a man for that."

Francis allows his tears fall and starts digging another hole. "Thank you.."

"You are welcome.." Arthur finishes digging his hole.

"So how did this mess happen?" Nathaniel digging a hole, still.

Arthur drags a body to the hole he dug. "Carrying ammunition, is my guess from the size of the exposition, the powder room blew up."

Nathaniel, quietly, "Oh…"

The memory of what happened causes Francis to shudder and he starts to cry, but doesn't stop digging.

"Though it seems that only he will know…" Arthur starts to dig another hole, glances over at Francis.

Nathaniel finishes digging and drags another body to the fresh hole. "Not many more…"

Francis finishes digging the hole and drags one of the bodies to it.

Arthur finishes digging and drags a body to the hole. He sighs, "So many."

Nathaniel starts digging another hole, gets hit in the face with fabric. "What in the?" Takes the fabric off his face. "Where did this come from?"Arthur looks over at Nathaniel and blinks. "That is odd." Looks up at a palm tree. "That tree has a shirt."

Francis picks up a bracelet, it has a large rose charm hanging off it. the stem and leaves of the rose are silver and the petals are sapphires. "….."

Arthur stops and looks at Francis, then goes over to him and stands by him. "…"

Nathaniel finishes digging and drags the last body to the hole, then sits down to rest.

Francis holds the charm in the palm of his hand and stares at it.

Arthur stares at him, "May I ask what you are holding you?… Do you prize it?"

"It was one of my crewmates'.. His wife gave it to him before we left this time.…"

"Oh...I am sorry to hear that. Was he one of the ones we had to bury? For there are no more on the beach."

"Yes, if I make it back home I must give it back to her.."

"Well, I will do my best to help you get there, if you wish. Where is your home?"

Nathaniel looks around, then flops backwards.

"I live in a port city on the coast of France."

Arthur falls silent for a moment. "…Well, we will try to get you back home. So you can tell the crew's families the news. Now say a word for them before we bury them."

Nathaniel stands up and sighs.

Francis takes a deep breath and turns to face the graves. "Well, this is goodbye boys. I'm sorry I could not have prevented this or joined you. I will tell what happened to you all to your families and never let your memories die" Tears fall down his face as he spoke. "You all were my brothers. Farewell. May you all find peace."

Arthur removes his hat and lowers his head in respect during the speech. Once Francis is finishes, whispers to him in his ear. "I suggest now if there is anything you wish to give their families remove it before we bury them."

Nathaniel bows his head, during the speech.

Francis walks over to the bodies and pulls a trinket off each to give to their families.

Arthur nods to the Nathaniel when Francis is done getting the trinkets. He puts his hat back on and starts to bury them.

Nathaniel beings to bury them.

Francis helps bury the bodies.

Arthur once they finish burying them, he pats Francis on the shoulder and heads back to the boat.

Nathaniel picks up the last of the supplies and heads back to the boat as well.

Francis heads to the boat.

The crew is back, having unloaded all the other supplies.

Nathaniel puts the supplies on the boat and gets into it.

Arthur to Francis, "I can keep those in my quarters if you want. They will be safer there."

"That would be best.."

"Do you want to hand them, to me now or after we get onto the ship?"

Francis holds the trinkets out to Arthur.

Arthur carefully takes them and puts them into his coat. "Now please, get into the boat."

Rest of the crew are in the boat already.

Francis gets into the boat.

Arthur unties the boat and gets inside.

Daniel rows the boat back to the ship.

Francis sighs and looks to the sky. "…."

Arthur nudges Francis, once they get back to the ship and crawls back on to the ship.

Daniel and Nathaniel start to load the last of the supplies on the ship before preparing the boat to be raised up.

Francis follows Arthur onto the ship.

Arthur heads to the captain quarters.

The crew raises the boat up.

Francis hesitates for a moment but follows him.

The quarter is for the most part bare, besides having charts and maps, all over the desk, a chair, and a globe. On the wall is a large detailed map. There is a old armoire in the corner as well as a chest. There is also a large window, with a bench in front of it.

Arthur takes the trinkets out of his coat, and puts them away in his desk. "Hm?" Looks up at Francis. "Ello.."

"Hi.." Francis fidgets for a moment then turns to walk away.

Arthur grabs him by his arm. "We may not seem like much, but everyone should be dressed on my ship." He goes over to the chest and tosses Francis some old clothes. "These belonged to my first mate before he left ship, to live with his wife."

Francis catches them. "Thank you... Where should I change?"

"I would suggest here is the safest...You are new meat after all and seem to be rather soft…" Turns to face away from Francis.

Francis takes his pants off then puts the clothes that Arthur gave him on. "I'm tougher then I look... and I don't really care what happens to me as long as I am able to return the trinkets…"

Arthur nods, "Understandable… Now what jobs...can you do?" Turns to Face him.

"Most things, though its been a while since I have done work on a ship.."

"Then, I will put you at cabin boy for now. Since most other jobs are full currently."

"Alright, where shall I sleep until you get me as close to home as possible?"

Arthur looks at him a bit puzzled, and raises an eyebrow. "With the rest of the crew… Below deck…"

"Ok"

"I will expect you to clean my cabin in the morning." Goes and sits in his chair and takes out his charts.

Francis leaves the room and then walks below deck.

Nathaniel watches Francis, "Watch your head."

Everyone else already in their hammocks.

Francis ducks and misses the beam. "Thank you."

Nathaniel already in his hammock, and points to two empty hammocks. "Take your pick. Have a nice night." He then lays on his side.

Francis gets into one of the hammocks and lays on his back.

"You may not know this yet.. But you are on a pirate ship."

"I figured that out already."

"That is good, what gave that away?"

Francis shrugs. "Just could tell."

"Oh well, get to sleep, our work starts early." He closes his eyes.

"Okay." Francis closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Arthur finishes charting the course and closes his eyes. Having finished half the bottle of rum he is holding, and falls asleep at his desk.


	3. Chapter 2

Francis wakes up in the early morning. ".…"

The rest of the crew is already up and out of their hammocks.

Francis gets up and goes to the captains cabin and knocks on the door.

Arthur jumps awake. "…" He blinks and scratches the back of his head. "Come in." He puts the bottle away.

Francis walks into the room. "You want me to clean your cabin?"

"Yes, though there isn't much to clean. We will be heading out from here shortly." He stands up.

Francis nods and starts cleaning the cabin.

Nathaniel comes into the room. "Everything is ready to go." He then leaves.

Arthur nods and heads out of his cabin.

Francis finishes cleaning and walks out of the cabin. "...…"

A large amount of the crew are looking over, the port side of the ship. (port aka Left)

Arthur glares, "What are you all Bloody looking at?"

Francis moves to the port side to see what they are looking at.

There is a man in a life boat. He has black hair that goes to about his mid-back, and mocha skin tone.

John looks at Arthur, "There is a man in a life boat!"

Arthur walks over to them. "Is he dead?"

Nathaniel shakes his head, "No, but I think he is unconscious…"

Arthur sighs, "Then get him on the ship."

Francis sees the man in the boat and gasps. "James!"

Arthur looks over at Francis. "So, that would be another survivor?"

Two men from the crew go down and raises the boat up, and gets James onto the deck.

Francis walks close to where James is. "Yes he is."

James stirs a bit but doesn't wake up.

Nathaniel splashes a bucket of water on to James.

"Well that is good then, anyone else around?" Arthur looks at the crew.

Daniel shakes his head. "No sir."

Arthur heads to the helm and starts to steer the ship.

James jumps up suddenly. "Captain?" He blinks and looks around. "Where the hell am I?…" He has a distinct Spanish accent.

Francis walks to James' side. "I'm here but our ship is gone so I am no longer captain, we are on another's ship…"

Arthur twitches a little, a bit annoyed. "It is my ship! And I do have a name!"

Nathaniel shakes his head. "Don't get testy captain, we do have a long trip." He then goes back to work.

Arthur mumbles under his breath.

Francis sighs. "I know that.…"

James blinks. "Grouchy man…" He looks up at Francis. "Are you ok Francis?.."

"I was talking to him and I am not grouchy.…" Arthur continues to steer the ship.

Francis looks at James. "No i am not ok James.. I believe we are the only of our crew left alive.."

James looks away. "Are they going to take us home?…"

"Yes."

Arthur looks at James. "So James...What was your job?"

"I maintained the weapons on the ship. On land I'm a Blacksmith."

Francis looks at Arthur.

"Alright, so you were a gunner? Or a powder monkey?" Arthur is still a bit annoyed.

"Gunner" James smirks.

"Don't get cocky James"

Arthur shrugs. "Gunners are very good, there is reason to be a bit cocky."

James' smirk widens.

"He is an ass when he is cocky.." Francis walks away from James.

Arthur smirks. "Well then, we can flog him, it all works out."

James' smirk turns into a grimace. "I'll be good.."

"I am glad." Arthur looks at Francis. "Cabin boy Francis, why don't you go and help the cook and get yourself and James breakfast."

"Yes captain.." Walks below deck to where the cook is at.

James watches Francis and wrinkles his nose in disgust. _'that just isn't right.. He is too proud of a man for that…'_

Arthur glances at James. "You go with him James…"

William is chopping vegetables.

"Si" He follows Francis.

Francis looks at the cook. "Hello, I was told to help you."

Arthur shakes his head a bit.

"Hm?" He puts the vegetables into a large stew pot, then turns to face Francis. He has an eye patch over his right eye. "About time, I was going to take a bet on you to see when you would get your butt out of bed!" He chuckles. "My name is William. Your breakfast isn't warm, but at least it is still good. You'll help after you eat got it?" He hands Francis a two plates of eggs and salted pork. "One is your friends so don't eat it all!"

"Sorry.." Takes the two plates. "Thank you"

James walks into the room.

Francis turns to James. "This is William, the cook."

James looks at the cook. "What happened to your eye?"

" No problem! Eh?" William turns and faces James. "My eye? Well it is fin- Oh you mean the patch." He chuckles again. "How about you eat then I tell you!" He continues to chuckle and goes back to cutting the vegetables.

Francis hands James his plate.

James smiles. "Ok." takes his plate. "Gracias"

"You know, I am a bit surprised though, that the Captain didn't just throw you off the ship, he isn't fond of the Spanish."

"Oh... Well I will try to stick to English the best I can then…"

"That may be a good idea James." Francis starts eating.

"Well, he wouldn't mind it every once in a while, just saying watch yourself. Try not to piss him off, doesn't matter if you are Spanish or not, you don't want him mad at you." He throws more vegetables into the stew.

"Thank you for the advice." James starts eating.

Francis eating his food silently.

"You are welcome. Lets hope you don't, what happened to the last new comer, isn't for the faint of heart. For now lets just say that he is in Davy Jones locker."

"What does the captain think of the French?"

Francis looks away.

William continues his story, "But when you plan a Mutiny and aren't careful and no one else wants to, and you go an tell the captain that… It isn't pretty…" He stops and thinks. "...Hmm...I am not sure...He just gets really silent and usually stares off. He once said 'They are odd' then locked himself in his cabin."

"Hm.. Ok" Finishes and looks at Francis. "You going to finish that?"

Francis only ate half his food. He shakes his head.

"Something wrong?" William looks at Francis.

"Just thinking." Francis hands James his plate. "You can have the rest…"

James takes it and starts eating it. "You going to be ok?"

"I would ask if you are sea sick but you were a captain." William shrugs. "That can't be help. Care to know why I wear the patch?"

Francis shrugs.

"Yes we would" James finishes eating.

William moves the patch a bit to reveal an empty socket. "I got it gouged out in a game of cards in port, said I was cheating." He puts the patch back. "Jokes on them, when something like that happens you get compensation, I don't suggest doing it though only works when it is an accident!" He chuckles again.

"I'm glad I already ate...…"

"Ouch.."

"Why else do you think I waited to tell you? I could have gotten a glass eye, but I don't want to." William, stirs the stew.

James laughs. "True wait, why don't you want a glass eye?"

Francis is silent.

"Well they tend to pop out and I don't want my eye to fall into the stew! or food! ...Your friend is looking a little green around the gills…"

James looks at Francis. "More like blue…"

Francis looks away from them.

"Something wrong with ya, boy o'?" William looks at Francis.

"Just realizing how worthless my life is now. I'll survive though. Anyway, what do you need us to do?"

James sighs.

"Oh? How come you are useless?"

"When me and James get home I will be.."

"Well I doubt that now boy o', why don't you-Francis isn't it? Well, why don't you both clean the dishes for me."

"Alright." Francis starts washing the dishes.

James helps him rinse and dry them off.

William chuckles. "Those ones are clean!" He points to a large mound of dishes and pots. "Those be the dirty ones!" Starts to chop again.

Francis starts cleaning the dirty ones.

James groans and helps Francis.

"Sorry, but been a while since, I got a chance to clean them." He throws the rest into the pot and starts to cook the stew.

James sighs. "Its fine, we need to pull our weight anyway"

"That is a good way to look at it, should tell you we are heading to port before we take you guys home. We have to drop off some of our haul and get more supplies." William stirs the stew again.

"Where will we be stopping at?"

Francis cleaning silently.

" We are going to dock in New Cambi." William hums a little.

"Ah alright." Still cleaning.

" Been there before?" Glances over at Francis and James.

"I have, been a long time though"

Francis shakes his head.

"You have never been there? Well Francis I suggest you might not want to leave ship, unless with someone." William adds some spices to the stew.

"Alright... Why?…"

"It's one of the most cut throat places you can go to, that is where I lost my eye." William keeps stirring.

"Then I probably won't leave the ship…"

"Well then, you can keep Arthur company, once he gather supplies he stays on the boat for the night. Every one else is allowed to...Enjoy the 'Local' treats." He chuckles again.

James chuckles.

"Ah.."

"We dock for two days to get everything ready, and to make sure everyone gets back to the ship."

"Sounds good, how often do you go into port?"

Francis almost drops a dish. "Merde.."

"This will be about a two weeks, but it all depends on where we are heading. My guess taking you two home...We will have to take Three trips to port before we reach your home." He looks at Francis. "That is okay boy o' if you do break some just clean it up."

"how long will that take?.."

"Ok.." Francis looks down.

"Well how long did it take you to get out here?" William looks at the two.

"Two months…"

"Then, it will take us that long to get back."

"Just in time for your child to be born huh James?"

"You are going to be a Dad? Well congratulations! Though My son is on this ship with me, you most likely have been talking with the Boatswain right?"

"Thank you" James smiles.

"Yes I have spoken to him."

"You are welcome! That is my son, Nathaniel, he looks a lot more like his mother then he does me, though."

Francis smiles a bit.

James chuckles.

They are getting close to finishing the dishes.

"Though, I am sorry to hear you lost your crew besides James here. It is hard to lose those you care about."

"The last of the people I cared about…"

"My twin bother died when I was little, fell down some stairs and broke his neck… You don't have a family?"

"My relationships never last long.." Francis looks down. "So I have given up."

"Arthur has the same problems, but you shouldn't give up. Everyone will find someone."

"Hm…" _'Right… I probably already lost my somebody….'_

"Thinking of something?" William looks at Francis.

"Its nothing important."

"Alright then."

Francis finishes washing the last dish.

"Good job you two!"

"Thank you." James smiles.

"Thanks.."

"No problem feel free to go along your way."


	4. Chapter 3

Author note: MHK: I am abusing my power over time, so a few days have passed.

Desartrose: yay! XD well I'm going to start refering to myself as Rose in the authors notes. Desartrose is too long.

MHK: Why else do you think I just go by MHK?

Rose: because yours is three words long.

MHK: yes.

Rose: well, on to the story!

MHK: Forgot about the yaoi…

Rose: oh crap yeah! This is the first chapter that has any in it X3

MHK: Yup, so heads up people. Don't say we didn't warn you.

Rose: if you don't like

MHK: Then…GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE STORY! Dumbasses…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There is much hustle and bustle among the crew as they reach port.

Francis has finished the tasks he was given for the day. Has been depressed and in zombie mode since they set sail.

James smiling, been seemingly happy.

The crew docks at dock and lowers the gang plank to the dock.

"You all know how this work, we sell our cargo, then buy supplies. Then you are all free to do what you please for the rest of the time." Arthur looks at the crew.

James smiles happily. "This is going to be interesting."

Francis being sarcastic. "Very."

Arthur gets off the ship.

The crew unloads the cargo that they are going to sell.~~~~~~~~~~~~*Time Elapse* MHK: Abusing the power again! Only a few hours.

Rose: she is going insane already *sweatdrop*

MHK: You think they want to know of everything to be sold, and bought and carried on? No they don't! Moving along…~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun is starting to set behind the horizon. Coloring the clouds and water, pink and gold color.

Arthur stretches. "Now, you all go and enjoy yourselves, you know how this works." He gets back onto the ship.

The crew each head off to do their own things.

James grins at Francis. "Later Francis." He gets off the ship.

"Bye.." Francis sits on the deck.

Arthur walks around the deck, then notices Francis. "...Any reason you are still here?"

"I have no reason to leave the ship."

" ...Why is that?"

"I just don't."

"I am sorry then." Arthur heads to his cabin.

Elizabeth Robinson says

Francis watches Arthur walk away.

Arthur looks back at Francis. "If you want company, you can come to my cabin…"

"... ok" Francis slowly stands up.

Arthur continues to head to his cabin, and opens the door.

Francis follows Arthur to his room.

Arthur once in his cabin, he goes over and flops into his chair.

Francis stands by the door, unsure of what he can do.

Arthur looks at him. "You can sit you know…"

Francis looks around, then sits in a chair.

Arthur continues to look at him. "So, anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure what's ok to talk about…"

"I will tell you when it isn't okay to talk about alright?"

"Ok.." Francis tries to keep his eyes off of Arthur as he thinks of something to talk about. _'I can't think of anything appropriate to say.. Why am I so attracted to him?…..'_

Arthur watches Francis and removes his hat, placing it in front of him, on his desk.

Francis sighs. "My brain must not be working right…"

" Well you did have something traumatic, happen to you." Looks at him.

"That is true.." Francis looks away, trying to force down a blush. _'if only that were why…'_

Arthur tilts his head to the side, and watches Francis.

Francis blushes slightly. "I am not very interesting... Why are you watching me?.…"

"You are blushing...And," He glances away a bit. "if you don't mind me saying. You are an attractive man, which is why I am surprised you are still here."

Francis blinks, very surprised at was Arthur said, and a bit confused as to why he said it. "What do you mean?.."

"Hm? What I mean, I am surprised you are still on the ship, you could have your choice

Francis looks away. "I do not bother with women anymore.. They only bring me trouble."

"I am sorry to hear that…" _'Is it wrong, that I find him personally attractive?'_

Francis blushes and looks down. "Though I do find you quite attractive captain."

Arthur blinks and blushes slightly. "...You find me...Attractive?"

"Yes I do. Is there something wrong with that?…" Francis looks at Arthur.

Arthur shakes his head. "N-no nothing is wrong with that...I just didn't expect that is all."

"Oh, ok.."

Arthur looks down. "...May I guess you, have been with men before?"

"Yes I have."

" I have as well…"

'_I may be crossing a line with this but…' _Francis takes a deep breath and looks directly at Arthur. "Which do you like better?"

Arthur looks at him and pauses. "...They both have their good and bad points...Though women's skin is very soft...But men usually can deal with it better...What about you?"

"I like men better…" Francis looks away.

Arthur continues to look at him. "Why is that?"

"I have had too many problems with women.…"

"I am, sorry…"

"Its fine.."

Arthur looks around.

Francis looks at Arthur then blushes and looks away again. _'He is too attractive..'_

Arthur notices Francis looking at him and looks at Francis. "Yes?"

"Hm?" Francis looks at him.

"You looked at me, blushed, then looked away."

Francis bites lip a bit and stands up. "N-nothing important.. I should go.." _'Before I jump him..' _He starts to walk to the door.

" Stop…" Arthur stands up and walks over to him.

Francis stops and looks at Arthur. "Why?…"

Arthur looks Francis in the eyes and gently touches his cheek. He then kisses Francis gently on his lips.

Francis' eyes widen. He blushes darkly but does kiss Arthur back.

Arthur once done kissing him, he pulls back, and notices Francis is blushing. He blushes himself slightly. "Sorry…"

Francis blinks. "What for?"

"For startling you…"

"Its ok." Francis leans close to kiss Arthur.

Arthur blushes a bit more and leans in then kisses him again.

Francis wraps his arms around Arthur's neck and kisses him deeply.

Arthur blushes darkly, a little surprised. He deepens the kiss and places his hands Francis' lower back.

"Mmm~" Francis presses against Arthur and keeps kissing him.

"Mmm~" He continues kissing him back. Arthur rubs against him a little, and moves his hands down to Francis' ass, and gently squeezes.

Francis gasps and moans. He grinds his hips against Arthur's a bit.

Arthur moans a little and blushes darker. He squeezes Francis' ass a little harder.

Francis moans a bit louder and grinds his hips harder.

Arthur moans louder and pins Francis to the wall. He smirks a little.

Francis blushes. "Oh captain~" He smirks at him.

Arthur blushes darkly again, taken off guard.

Francis kisses him deeply. "What are we going to do?~"

Arthur kisses him back deeply. "Mmm~ hmmm... Well Francis, I think that is a bit obvious.~"

Francis smiles wide. "We really are?~"

Arthur gropes him. "Yes.~"

Francis moans a bit loud. "Good~"

"Mhm... Hmmm…" He looks around.

"Something wrong?.."

"There are not many places, we can use...I am also not sure if I still have lube."

"Limited places is fine." Francis kisses Arthur's cheek. "How long has it been since you had sex?"

Arthur kisses Francis cheek back. "Two months...Why?"

"I was just curious."

"Okay, how about you?"

"About a year." Francis kisses Arthur again.

Arthur kisses him back. "Wow."

"What?"

"I am just a tad surprised is all. Where would be good for you?"

"Why? Also anywhere is fine~"

Arthur shrugs. "You pick~" He grabs Francis' ass again.

Francis moans. "What are my options?"

"Well here for one, on the floor, on the bench by the window, or my desk which I would have to clear off."

Francis bites lip and looks around. "Um... Floor sounds fine."

"At least I have a rug on the floor.~" He moves back from pinning Francis.

Francis nods, then goes and lays down on the rug on the floor. _'At least I will have a night to enjoy myself..'_

Arthur goes to his desk and rummages through drawers. "Ah ha!" He takes out a small vial of oil, then goes over to Francis and kneels down.

Francis watches him.

Arthur slowly starts to undress Francis, blushing slightly.

Francis allows Arthur to undress himself.

Arthur carefully puts Francis clothes to the side, and looks at him. "Do you want to undress me?"

"Yes I do~" Francis sits up and starts undressing Arthur.

Arthur lets Francis undress him.

Francis carefully puts Arthur's clothes next to his own. "There~"

Arthur kisses Francis and gently pushes him onto his back again. "Thank you~ I will not ask about prep." He opens the vial and puts some of the oil on his fingers.

Francis smiles at Arthur. He then lays back and relaxes. "Be gentle please~"

"I will do my best." Arthur kisses him and slowly slides a finger into him.

Francis kisses back and moans.

Arthur shivers and wiggles his finger around a bit.

Francis moans a bit louder.

Arthur slowly slides a second finger into him. Trying his best not to go to fast.

Francis moans louder.

Arthur slowly starts to thrust his fingers in and out of Francis.

Francis moans louder. "Mmm~"

Arthur shivers and blushes watching Francis. He wiggles his fingers again.

Francis moans and rocks his hips slightly.

Arthur blushes a little darker and slowly adds a third finger into him.

Francis moans louder. "Why blushing so much?"

"You~" He thrusts his fingers in and out of Francis, a little faster.

Francis almost screams in pleasure. "You like seeing me like this that much?~" He winks at Arthur.

Arthur blushes darker. "Y-yes...I do." He wiggles his fingers.

Francis moans loudly. "I-I'm glad~"

"Mhm~...Do you want me yet?" Arthur continues to thrust his fingers in and out of Francis.

Francis screams a bit. "Yes!~"

Arthur nods and kisses Francis. He slowly slides his fingers out of him.

Francis kisses Arthur back and moans.

Arthur puts some lube on his manhood and positions himself at Francis' entrance. "Ready?~"

"Yes~"

Arthur slowly slides into Francis and kisses him.

Francis kisses Arthur back and moans loudly.

"So how do you want this?~" Arthur begins to stroke Francis slowly.

"Go however you like~ Just don't hurt me." Francis moans.

"Okay~" Arthur slowly thrusts into him.

Francis moans loudly.

Arthur moans softly and thrusts into Francis a little harder and faster.

Francis moans louder and rocks his hips.

Arthur moans louder and thrusts into him harder and faster.

Francis screams in pleasure and clings to him. "Oh!~"

Arthur kisses Francis and moans louder. He thrusts into him a bit harder and faster.

Francis kisses Arthur back and screams louder.

Arthur screams in pleasure a little and rocks a bit.

Francis rocks his hips.

Arthur screams louder, blushes a bit and thrusts into him harder and faster.

Francis screams louder. Thoroughly enjoying himself.

Arthur screams louder and thrusts a little harder and faster. Scratches Francis a little.

Francis clings to him tighter and screams louder.

Arthur kisses deeply. "How are you doing?~" He continues to thrust into him.

Francis kisses him back and blushes. "Very good~" He keeps screaming in pleasure. "Close!~"

"I am glad it is good.~ And I am close to~" Screaming and thrusts into Francis harder and faster.

Francis screams louder. "OH ARTHUR!~"


	5. Chapter 4

MHK: Hehehehehe cock blocked ya, n the last one.

Rose: XD sorry we could not resist

MHK: I'm not.

Rose: of course *laughs*

MHK: Okay we continue. Side note, need to find my pipe, noisy rooster near my home.

Rose: I feel sorry for the rooster…. Oh and we forgot at first but, sorry if the characters seem a bit OC.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Arthur screams and blushes a bit. "Yes?" Rocks a screams a bit louder and rocks his hips back. "It feels very good~"Arthur screams a bit louder. "T-that's good!~" He leans down and kisses moans and kisses him back. "Mmmm~"Arthur once finishing kissing Francis, goes to pull out of the wraps his arms around Arthur's neck and holds onto his head, stopping him from pulling blushes darkly caught off guard, continues to kiss Francis. Starts to stroke Francis hard and keeps kissing Arthur back and screams louder. Arthur breaks from the kiss and smirks a bit. He rocks again this time screams louder and rocks his hips hard and screams louder and arches his back a bit. Thrusts into Francis harder and faster.

Francis screams loudly and cums. "Arthur!~"

Arthur screams loudly and cums inside of him. "Francis!~"

Francis moans loudly and pants.

Arthur pants and moans a little, lowers his head a bit. He slowly pulls out of Francis.

Francis moans as Arthur pulls out of him.

Arthur leans down and kisses Francis on the lips.

Francis kisses him back. "Mmm~"

Arthur smiles at him gently. "So...How was it?"

Francis smiles at Arthur. "Very good~"

"I am glad.~" He continues to smile. Then he becomes silent and looks away from Francis.

Francis blinks and looks at Arthur. "Is something wrong?"

"…." Arthur looks down and away from Francis. "I should tell you this...Though I will most likely make you feel very uncomfortable…"

"What is it?.."

Arthur still won't look at him. "...Most of my sexual encounters with men...Were against the other's choice…"

"Oh…" Francis hugs Arthur. "Well this wasn't one of those cases."

Arthur blinks and looks back at him. "…" He hugs Francis' arms. "I am glad...And a bit surprised."

"Why are you surprised?"

"You seem...Remarkably...Fine with hearing that."

"Would you have forced me if I didn't want it?"

Arthur is silent. He looks away from him again, thinking.

"Well?…" Francis leans on him.

Arthur blushes a bit when Francis, leans on him. He shakes his head. "No, if you didn't respond to the kiss…I would have just left it at that."

Francis smiles at Arthur. "I'm glad~"

Arthur nods. "You are not a prisoner either...Currently you are part of my crew, I don't force myself on my crew, since all have, or did have wives."

Francis nods. "Yeah.." He lets go of Arthur and backs up a bit.

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Arthur looks at Francis.

Francis shakes head. "You didn't."

"I am glad than.~" Arthur sits up on the floor.

Francis smiles a bit at him.

Arthur smiles back at him.

Francis sighs and lays on his back.

Arthur looks at him. "…" He lays down next to him. "What is wrong?"

" I'm just thinking is all.."

Arthur looks at him. "May I ask what about?"

Francis looks away from Arthur. "What we did."

"Oh…" Arthur looks down. "If that was unwanted I am sorry…"

"No, I wanted it."

"Then I am glad...I thought it was good.."

"You enjoyed it?" Francis looks at Arthur and smiles.

Arthur nods and smiles at him. "Yes, I did."

"I am glad~"

"I am glad you enjoyed it as well.~" Arthur kisses Francis' cheek.

Francis blushes slightly and smiles. He then kisses Arthur's cheek back.

Arthur smiles a bit.

Francis looks towards the ceiling and fidgets slightly.

Arthur looks at him. "Are you alright?"

Francis sits up. "I'm ok.."

"You are sure?" Arthur looks at him.

Francis looks away, biting his lip. "Yeah."

Arthur looks at Francis. "…"

"W-we should clean up…"

Arthur nods. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah.." Francis stands up.

Arthur stands up. "Hmmm, do you know where to get cleaned up?"

Francis shakes head. _'Why do I want him so much?…' _He keeps trying to not look at Arthur.

Arthur picks up both his and Francis' clothes. "Do you want to stay on the ship or not?"

"Yes I want to stay on the ship, why?.."

"No, I mean do you want to stay on the ship to bathe?"

"Oh. I'm not sure…"

"Well it is your choice, but if we leave we should get dressed." Glances at Francis. "But it might be better to bathe here…"

"Then we can bathe here."

"Alright then. Follow me." Arthur is carrying their clothes and heads out of his cabin.

Francis follows him.

Arthur heads below deck and gets a tub. He then fills it with soap and water.

Francis tries not to stare at Arthur.

Arthur goes and gets some cloth to use to dry with and wash with. He looks at Francis. "You going to bathe with me?"

Francis not looking at him. "Should I?.."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes.."

Arthur gets into the tub. "Then get in here with me." He smiles a bit.

Francis blushes slightly and gets into the tub.

"Good.~ Now, do you want me to wash you, or do you want to wash yourself?"

"I... I'm not sure…"

Arthur puts soap on the cloth and begins to wash Francis.

Francis looks away, blushing.

Arthur washes Francis faces and chest. Soon finishes washing everything about the water. "Stand up please."

Francis stands up.

Arthur starts washing Francis' lower body.

Francis blushes darker.

Arthur finishes washing Francis. "You are done."

Francis sits back down in the tub. "Thank you.."

"You are welcome." He puts some soap on the cloth again and goes to wash himself.

Francis takes the cloth and starts washing Arthur.

Arthur blushes and looks at him.

Francis keeps washing him.

Arthur continues to watch Francis.

Francis finishes washing his body. "Stand up please.."

"Okay." Arthur stands up.

Francis starts washing Arthur's lower body.

Arthur blushes and looks around.

Francis finishes washing him. "You are done." He looks away.

Arthur kisses the top of his head. "Thank you." He sits down.

Francis blushes and looks away. "Your welcome"

"We should get out of the tub...Do you not want to look at me?"

"We should get out…" Francis gets out of the tub.

Arthur looks down. "…" Gets out of the tub and hands Francis his cloth. Picks up his own cloth and dries off.

Francis takes the cloth and dries off.

Arthur finishes drying off and ties it around his waist. He picks up his clothes and folds them under his arm, then takes the tub and empties it.

Francis ties his cloth around his waist when he is done drying off.

Arthur returns the tub below deck when he finishes. "…" He heads back to his cabin.

Francis grabs his own clothes and follows Arthur.

Arthur goes into his cabin and goes and sits on the bench. He has his head lowered down, and is slouching.

Francis walks into Arthur's cabin. "Are you ok?.."

"...Why don't you look at me?…" He stares at the ground.

"Shy and weary I guess…" Francis looks down.

"Why are you weary and shy?" He looks at Francis. "Do I offend?"

"No.. I don't want to do the wrong thing.. And I'm not sure.…"

Arthur pats the spot next to him. "What would the wrong thing be?"

Francis sits next to him. "Something you don't like or want.."

"Well, I could tell you when that happens you know…"

"But I would rather not anger you.." Francis leans on Arthur slightly.

Arthur lets Francis lean on him. "I understand that…"

Francis kisses Arthur's cheek gently.

Arthur blushes slightly. Kisses Francis' cheek back and wraps an arm around him.

Francis blushes slightly.

Arthur pulls Francis close.

Francis clings to him.

Arthur smiles at him and moves the hair out of Francis' face.

Francis looks at him.

Arthur kisses Francis' forehead.

Francis smiles.

"I don't see what you can do, that would make me angry at you."

Francis sighs and looks away. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I personally don't see how you can piss me off, without asking me if that would make me mad."

"What kind of things piss you off?"

"Well, where to start… People, morons, no beer, crappy weather, getting tricked, getting tricked again, Spaniards…" Starts to mumble a lot. "And that is pretty much it."

Francis kisses him.

Arthur kisses him back.

Francis smiles at him.

Arthur smiles back at him. _'Hmmm, I wonder…Well, I will do it.'_

Francis blushes slightly and looks away.

Arthur pulls Francis onto his lap completely.

Francis blushes and looks at him.

Arthur kisses Francis' lips gently.

Francis kisses him back.

"Mmmm~" Arthur smiles a bit.

Francis smiles a bit back.

Arthur holds Francis close.

Francis closes eyes and leans on Arthur. "C-Captain?…"

"Hm?" He holds Francis close still and looks at him. "Yes, Francis?~"

"Will this last?.."

"Will what last?.." Arthur tilts his head to the side.

"U-U.." Francis clings to Arthur. "Us..…"

"Will we last?…" Arthur starts rubbing Francis' back. "I would like to think, we will.."

Francis nods slowly. "I…" He sighs.

"You what?" Arthur looks at him again.

"What about when I return home?.."

Arthur is completely silent for a moment. "I am not sure…"

"I don't want to hurt you.."

"I know...I would ask how you could...But I know…" Arthur looks down.

Francis kisses Arthur's lips gently.

Arthur kisses Francis back on his lips, then sighs. "I don't want to hurt you either…"

"I know.. So what do we do? Try being together and see what happens or stop it now before it grows too much?..…"

"I think we should see where it takes us, if it isn't meant to be… It will be painful, but, will end on its own."

"Alright." Francis kisses Arthur deeply.

Arthur blushes a bit, but kisses him back deeply. "Mmm.~"

Francis smiles at Arthur.

Arthur smiles back at Francis gently.

Francis kisses his cheek. "Are we going to tell anyone?"

Arthur kisses his cheek. "Well, if someone on the crew finds out the rest will, but I think they wouldn't mind."

"That's good." Francis smiles again.

"Mhm." Arthur smiles back at him and kisses his forehead.

Francis is smiling. _'I'm so happy right now.'_

Arthur smiles back gently again and continues to hold Francis close, while Francis is on his lap.

Francis kisses him deeply.

James knocks on the door and walks in. "Captain, where is-" He stops and looks at them. "Oh.."

Arthur kisses Francis back deeply, then notices James and pulls back from the kiss. "...!" He blushes darkly, and clears his throat. "W-where is what?"

Francis blushes darkly and lets his head fall onto Arthur's shoulder.

"I was looking for Francis, I couldn't find him so I was a bit worried." James chuckles. "So what is going on here?"

Arthur gently pats the back of Francis' head. "N-nothing…"

Francis pouts a bit and looks at Arthur. _'Are we nothing?…..'_

"Oh really?" James raises an eyebrow. "There is **nothing** between you two?"

Arthur looks around. "Well...There is actually…Damn it…" He holds Francis close. "Mine…" _'You can't have him…'_

James grins. "Good, you going to confirm that? Señorita?~ He snickers.

"Yes, and I am not a woman!" Francis glares at James.

James laughs.

"Does the Spaniard wish to kiss the gunner's daughter*?"

James falls over laughing. "Not sure what ya mean captain, but I'm pretty sure that's a no." He is holding his stomach laughing.

"Its ok Arthur, he is going to kill himself of laughter."

Arthur twitches and glares. "So, do you want to?"

"I'll leave you two sorry if I angered you captain. my answer is a no." James turns to leave.

"Watch your mouth next time James." Francis sighs and shakes his head.

James snickers. "Have fun with your woman captain.~"

Arthur grabs his log book and hurls it at James, barely missing him but still hitting his hair. "Damn you Spaniard! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" James runs out of the Captain's cabin.

* To Kiss the gunner's Daughter is to be bent over a cannon and be flogged with a whip or the cat o' nine tails.


	6. Chapter 5

Francis laughs as James runs away.

"He can run fast...That is good to know."

"He is very fast." Francis kisses Arthur's cheek.

Arthur kisses Francis cheek back, and nods. "That he is."

"What did he say that made you mad?" Francis looks at Arthur.

"He called you a woman...And he is a cocky bastard…I don't like him… I can't stand people like that."

"Yes he is cocky, but he was only teasing."

"Still...though, you hair is feminine…" He gently blows it out of his own face.

Francis thumps his arm gently. "He called me that because I appear as the woman in our relationship.."

"Oh...sorry…" _chuckles in his mind._

"It's ok." Francis kisses Arthur.

Arthur kisses Francis back. "I am glad."

Francis smiles at him.

Arthur smiles back.

Francis kisses his cheek.

Arthur blushes a little, but kisses Francis back on his cheek.

"Is anything going to change?"

"I don't think so…Besides James will be giggling about us."

"Alright." Francis kisses him. "What now?"

Arthur kisses Francis back. "I am not sure…"

"Me either.."

Arthur sighs heavily. "Your 'friend' has ruined the mood…"

Francis kisses Arthur deeply. "I know…"

Arthur kisses him back deeply. "Mmm.~"

Francis smiles gently.

Arthur smiles back at him.

Francis kisses Arthur's cheek.

Arthur kisses Francis' cheek, then kisses him deeply on the lips. He smirks a bit.

Francis kisses him back deeply.

"Mmmmm.~" Arthur closes his eyes.

Francis smiles and keeps kissing Arthur.

Arthur continues to kiss Francis.

Francis wraps his arms around Arthur's neck and deepens the kiss.

Arthur carefully places his hands around Francis' lower back and deepens his kiss back. "Mmm.~"

"Mmm.~ so wonderful.~"

"Yes, that it is.~"

"Mhm.~" Francis smiles at him. "Will I be the receiver the whole time in our relationship?~"

"Not unless, you want to be.~"

Francis kisses him. "You would be willing to bottom to me sometimes?"

Arthur kisses Francis back. "I could try it for you...I was bottom once...It wasn't fun for me…" He bites his lip.

"Oh dear.. What happened?.."

".…" Arthur looks down. ".…" He bites his lip harder.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I… I got raped…" Arthur continues to look away from Francis.

Francis hugs Arthur. "I'm sorry…."

Arthur hugs him back. "It… Isn't your fault…"

"I know.." Francis kisses his cheek gently.

Arthur kisses him back on his cheek. "It wasn't good…Not that it can ever be good…"

"I would make it good~" Francis kisses Arthur.

Arthur kisses him back. "I bet you would.~"

Francis blushes and smiles. "You know I would~"

"Yes that is true~," Arthur smiles a bit. "And you wouldn't rape me...Right?"

"I would only touch you if you wanted me too.~"

"I am glad about that.~" Arthur kisses Francis.

Francis kisses Arthur back.

"...Do you…Want to touch me?"

"Yes~, but only if you want me to touch you." Francis kisses Arthur's cheek.

Arthur kisses his cheek back. "You can touch me now, if you want." He blushes darkly.

"Shall we get into a better position to do this?~"

"Yes, we should.~ Where do you want me to be?"

Francis gets off Arthur's lap and stands up. "Anywhere you want to be is fine.~"

"Okay. Um…" Arthur looks around then goes and lays down on the floor.

"Lube?"

Arthur blushes and hands Francis the vial of oil. "H-here."

Francis takes the vial. "Thank you."

"No problem." Arthur takes his cloth off, and tosses it to the side.

Francis takes his own cloth off and tosses it with Arthur's. then he gently pinches Arthur's ass.

Arthur squeaks and jumps then blushes darkly. "H-hey!"

Francis chuckles. "Yes?~"

Arthur blushes more. "Did you like it?~"

"Yes~," Francis grabs Arthur's ass. "I will make you feel wonderful.~" He opens the vile and puts some oil on his fingers.

Arthur jumps and moans when Francis grabs him. He blushes darkly and looks at him. "T-that sounds good~"

Francis places his fingers at Arthur's entrance. "Are you ready?~"

Arthur blushes and nods slowly. "Y-yes~"

"Tell me if you want me to stop" Francis slowly pushes a finger into Arthur.

Arthur moans and shivers. "O-okay~"

Francis wiggles his finger a bit. "How are you doing?~"

Arthur moans a bit louder and squirms a bit. "I am doing good~"

"Good~" Francis kisses Arthur and adds a second finger slowly.

Arthur kisses him back and moans louder. Blushes darkly and looks at him.

Francis slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of him.

Arthur moans louder and arches his back a bit. "Ohhh~"

"Enjoying it so far?~" Francis starts to add a third finger.

"Yes!~" Arthur moans louder and almost screams.

Francis smiles and slides in the third finger. "Good~"

Arthur screams a bit and bites his own lip. "Mhm~"

Francis kisses Arthur and thrusts his fingers in and out of him.

Arthur kisses him back and screams. "P-please.~"

"You want me now?" Francis slowly pulls his fingers out of Arthur.

Arthur moans loudly and shivers. He then nods at Francis and blushes.

Francis puts oil onto his manhood and positions himself at Arthur's entrance. "Ready?"

Arthur nods again. "But please...Don't hurt me…"

Francis kisses Arthur. "I will do my best not to." He starts pushing into him.

Arthur kisses Francis back and moans loudly. He cringes slightly.

Francis stops moving. "Are you ok?"

"It hurts a little…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Arthur shakes his head. "I-I will deal with it…"

"Are you sure?.." Francis slowly pushes in the rest of the way.

Arthur moans and cringes again, only less slightly than before. "Y-yes, I am sure!"

"Ok.." Francis slowly thrusts into him, trying to be careful.

Arthur moans and squirms. "I want to try it, for you.~" Smiles slightly at Francis.

"I know." Francis kisses Arthur gently.

Arthur kisses him back gently and moans into the kiss.

Francis grabs Arthur's manhood and starts stroking him slowly. He also thrusts into him slowly.

Arthur gasps and blushes. He moans louder and arches his back. "Ohhh~"

Francis smiles at him. Thrusts slightly harder and keeps stroking him.

Arthur moans louder and rocks his hips against Francis.

Francis moans and keeps thrusting.

Arthur clings to Francis a bit and moans louder.

Francis thrusts harder.

Arthur screams a little. He rocks against Francis hard and fast.

Francis moans louder and strokes him faster.

Arthur screams and squirms. "Francis!~"

"Yes?~"

"It feels good!~" Arthur rocks his hips.

Francis moans louder. "Good~" He thrusts a bit harder.

Arthur screams louder. "Y-you?" He looks at Francis.

"It feels good to me~" Francis kisses him.

Arthur kisses him deeply and screams. "I am glad.~" He rocks his hips again, hard and fast.

Francis almost screams. He thrusts harder into Arthur and strokes him faster.

Arthur screams louder and struggles a bit. "C-close...~ S-sorry.…" He looks away a bit.

"Its ok I am too~" Francis keeps thrusting.

Arthur screaming and blushes. "You sure?"

Francis thrusts harder. "Yes!~"

Arthur screams louder. Then rocks against him hard and fast.

Francis screams and strokes him faster.

Arthur screams and cums. "Francis!~"

Francis screams and cums inside him. "Arthur!~"

Arthur moans and shivers. He looks at Francis and blushes darkly.

Francis smiles and slowly pulls out of Arthur. "How was it?~"

Arthur moans again. "It was good~"

"That's good~" Francis kisses him.

Arthur kisses him back. "Was it good for you?"

"Yes it was~"

"I am glad.~" Arthur smiles.

Francis smiles a little. "Did I hurt you?"

"At first you did a little, but not that much…".

"I'm sorry.." Francis kisses him.

Arthur kisses him back. "It didn't hurt that bad…"

"I hope not." Francis hugs him.

"It didn't don't worry.." Arthur hugs him back.

"Alright~"

Arthur holds onto Francis.

Francis yawns. "I'm getting tired.."

Arthur yawns. "Same here...You made me yawn…"

"Sorry.. I need to dress and go to sleep.."

Arthur lets go. "It is okay, I understand." He gets up and dresses himself.

Francis gets up and gets dressed.

"I hope you sleep well."

Francis hugs Arthur.

Arthur hugs him back then kisses Francis' cheek gently.

Francis kisses his lips.

Arthur kisses him, back on his lips. "Sleep well~"

Francis smiles slightly. "I'll try. You sleep well too."

Arthur smiles. "I will try too.~ I would offer you to sleep here but, I have limited sleeping areas…"

"I would love to sleep here with you.. But limited space makes that hard.." Francis kisses his cheek.

"I know…" Arthur sighs and kisses his cheek back. "Sleep well, okay?"

"Ok, you too." Francis turns to leave.

Arthur playfully grabs Francis' ass.

Francis jumps slightly. He looks at Arthur and smiles. "You can have me later Cher~" He winks at him.

Arthur blushes and smiles. "O-okay~ Sleep well.~"

"You too~" Francis blows him a kiss and walks out of the room.

Arthur catches it then blushes more. "…" He goes and lays down on the bench.

Nathaniel walks over to Francis. "James has been telling everyone about you and the captain."

Francis sighs and shakes his head. "I'm going to kick him when I see him.. What has he been saying exactly?"

" 'Francis and the captain did it.' 'They are lovers.' 'Francis is the girl in the relationship.' Pretty much all that, and others but that is basically all the same."

Francis sighs again. "I am going to do more then kick him…"

"And that would be what? Since he said the Captain wanted him to kiss the gunner's daughter, he got really pale when we explained what that was." Nathaniel chuckles.

"Did he squeak too?"

"Yes."

Francis laughs. "Figures."

"Mhm. Well, he is below deck if you want to kick him." Nathaniel goes back to working on the rigging.

"Thank you." Francis goes below deck.

James is laughing with a few of the other crew.

"James, I think you should shut up a little…" William goes back to cooking.

"Wha, why?" James looks at Will. He has yet to notice that Francis walked in.

Francis walks up to James and kicks him in the ass.

James yelps and falls over. "What the hell?"

"That's why…" Will keeps cooking. "You're a dumb ass."

"Owwie.." James stands up, rubbing his left butt cheek where Francis kicked him. "Why did you do that?" He pouts.

Francis crosses his arms. "Your mouth is why."

"I told you not shutting up about that would get you in trouble. But listen to me? Nooooo! I am just the crazy man with one eye." Will is yelling at James.

"I should have listened huh?"

"Yes, you should have," Will looks at Francis. "And boy o' you should head to bed, you seem tired, and you did do a lot of work today with helping us get our supplies." He then glares at James. "And if you crack a joke James, I will hit you with my spoon!"

James bites his tongue to keep from saying something bad. "Ok, ok!"

Francis nods and yawns. "yeah.." He walks to his hammock and lays in it.

"Sleep well." Will goes back to cooking again.

Francis falls asleep.

"He is looking a lot better." James smiles.

"That is good to hear." Will nods slowly.

"Yeah." James smiling happily.

"I am glad to see him feel better."

James nods. "I was getting worried about him.."

"Mhm, but you know him better then I do." William glances over to James.

James nods again. "Though I have never seen him change as fast as he has.."

"Is that bad?"

"Not sure yet."

"Okay then."

"I hope its good, but if the captain hurts him.." James looks away. "He will regret it."

"And vise versa…"

James nods. "That is understandable."

"Mhm, so it is. Who can say they know what shall happen."

"Yeah."

"You should sleep too."

"I agree, I'll talk to you later." James walks to his hammock.

"Night." Will finishes the stew and puts it away. He then crawls into his hammock.

James falls asleep in his hammock.

William falls asleep.

It is now morning.

Francis gets up and stretches.

James falls out of his hammock. "Whoa!"

Will is cooking breakfast and notices James. "Careful, now!"

"I know." James gets up off the floor.

"Morning James, morning William."

"Morning sleepy heads!"

"Morning cook."

Francis chuckles.

"Morning.~"

Nathaniel comes below deck. "They are finally up?"

"Yes, that they are."

"Sorry, we keep sleeping so long.."

"Its fine, your ship had different rules then ours." Will stretches.

"That is true." Nathaniel nods.

"But at least your breakfast is warm today!"

Francis nods. "…"

"That's good." James smiles.

"Yes, very good."

"Well, come and get it!" Will starts putting food on plates.

Nathaniel heads above deck again.

Francis goes to the cook.

James follows Francis.

Will hands them each a plate, of eggs, and some fruit.

Francis takes his plate. "Thank you."

"Thanks!" James takes his own plate and starts eating.

"No problem." William chuckles. "We are going to ship out soon, since everyone is back."

Francis starts eating.

"Alright." James keeps eating.

Will hums and he starts to clean up.

Francis finishes eating.

James finishes after Francis does. "You ate fast."

Francis nods.

"Well, I am glad you liked it~ Oh. The Captain will be busy today."

James pats Francis on the back.

"Ok." Francis glares at James.

"Well he does have to tell everyone what to do, it is his job!"

"I know.."

James chuckles and nods.

"Well come on, go now. Out of my kitchen!"

Francis goes up onto the deck after cleaning his and James' plates.

"Uh, thank you Francis."

Arthur is on deck giving out everyone's orders. "Is everything ready?"

"Aye aye sir." Is echoed by the crew.

"Then it is time to shove off!"

Francis watches Arthur.

James heads up onto deck. _'I hope Francis understands what he is getting into.. Though I do not trust the captain of this ship..'_

Arthur goes to the helm of the ship.

The crew uncurls the sails, hoists the anchor, and pulls the plank back.

Francis helps the crew where he can.

The ship starts to leave port.

"The weather is good today.." Arthur looks at the sky a bit.

Francis sits back and watches everyone for a bit. He is not used to doing a lot of work anymore.

Nathaniel stops and looks at Francis. "Doing alright?"

"Yeah, just not used to very much work anymore.. Also my shoulder is bothering me.."

"I am sorry to hear about your shoulder…"

"It should be fine in a few days. I think I strained it when my ship sank.."

"I wouldn't doubt that… From the wreckage it looked bad."

"Yeah…"

"Well I hope it feels better." Nathaniel goes back to work.

Francis nods. "Me too."

Arthur is steering the ship.

Francis hums softly.

Will comes above deck and looks around. "Busy day."

" Mhm." Francis keeps humming.

"What you be humming boy o'?"

Francis looks at him and blinks. "Uh.. I can't remember the name of it.."

"Well, whatever it is, it's a nice tune."

Francis smiles. "Yes it is."

"Nothing to do?"

"I'm resting for a moment, my shoulder is really hurting me. I'll be back to work in a few."

"Okay, just making sure is all."

"Ok." Francis starts humming again.

Arthur notices Francis not doing anything. "…" _'Is he slaking off?..'_

Francis keeps humming and is staring off.

Arthur leaves the helm for a moment and pokes Francis in the chest a bit hard. "Hey."

Francis looks at Arthur. "Hello."

"What are you doing?"

"I was resting for a moment, I was about to go back to work."

"Good…" Arthur goes back to the helm and is a bit annoyed.

Francis stands up and wobbles slightly.

"…" Nathaniel watches Francis. "Are you alright?"

Francis holds his head. "I think so…" The damage to his body is worse then he thought at first. He was just in too much shock at first to truly feel the effects.

"You don't look good…"

"Boy o' you should sit.." Will reaches to grab on to Francis' shoulder.

"But I have to get back to work.."

"But if you aren't well you shoul-"

Arthur notices the three of them and twitches a bit. "What is going on?"

"Boy o' isn't doing so well…" Will looks at Arthur.

Francis sways on his feet a bit. He is getting very dizzy. "Merde…"

Will grabs on to Francis. "Stay up now boy o'!"

Arthur is now a bit concerned about Francis and gets down from the helm. He stands in front of Francis.

Francis sighs. "I think I need to sit again.."


	7. Chapter 6

Will heads Francis over to a crate to sit down on and helps him.

"... Until you can stand up and not lose your balance, you are not going to be able to work." Arthur looks at Francis.

"I'm sorry…" Francis sits down and closes his eyes.

"Don't be, you couldn't help this…" Arthur looks around.

Will lets go of Francis slowly to see if he can sit up by himself.

Francis almost falls over.

Will catches him. "Jeez…"

"I think.. It might be better if you lay down…" Arthur is watching him closely.

Francis sighs. "Sorry I'm useless…"

"Well you aren't useless." Will tries to let go again.

"You might not be able to work but you aren't useless. You should get better soon. Anywhere you would like to lay down?" Arthur is trying to be polite.

"A-anywhere is fine.. And if I can't work how am I not useless?.."

"If he is below deck I can watch him." Will looks at Arthur.

"That sounds good. Francis, you may not be able to work now, you can still help in small ways. And if you keep saying you are useless I WILL make you work." Arthur crosses his arms.

Francis sighs. "Ok…"

"...Is there something else you would like?" Arthur looks at Francis.

Will looks around.

Francis blinks and looks at him. "What do you mean?.."

"You sighed... Never mind." Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose. "You should get out of the sun."

Will picks Francis up. "Off to your hammock with you."

Francis keeps his eyes on Arthur. ".…"

Arthur looks at Francis and leans close to him. "Yes? What is it?"

Francis blushes slightly.

"What?…" Arthur stares at him.

Francis shyly kisses Arthur.

Arthur blushes a bit and blinks. "…" He kisses Francis back.

Will chuckles a little. "Come now we got to get you out of the sun." He turns to head below deck.

"Alright" Francis smiles at Arthur.

Arthur smiles back a bit.

Will takes Francis below deck and puts him into his hammock. "There we go and if you need something ask."

"Alright, will do."

Will nods and heads to work. Starts to chop up some vegetables.

Arthur goes back to the helm.

Francis falls asleep in his hammock.

A little while later.

Will brings Francis a glass of water again. "Here you go."

Francis takes it. "Thank you." He drinks the water.

"No problem." Will takes the glass when Francis is done.

Arthur comes below deck and looks around. He goes over to Francis and sits down near him. "How are you doing?"

"I still feel a bit light headed when I try to get up but I feel ok." Francis smiles at Arthur.

Arthur grimaces slightly. "So, nothing has changed?"

" Not really.. A little better, you ok?"

"I am glad you feel a bit better… I am fine…" Arthur looks around again. "It is night now…"

Francis nods.

"Would you like to go above deck? Just for a change of scenery." Arthur smiles a bit.

"That would be nice." Francis reaches a hand out to touch Arthur.

Arthur touches Francis hand and carefully picks him up. "Alright."

Francis clings to him.

Arthur rubs Francis back a little and takes him above deck.

Francis smiles.

Arthur sits Francis down where he sat before during the day.

The rest of the crew slowly starts to head below deck.

"Well it is good to see you awake and up." Nathaniel smiles a bit at Francis.

"Thank you captain." Francis looks at the Nathaniel. "It is good to be up." He smiles.

"You are welcome." Arthur lets Francis go to see if he can sit up by himself.

"I wouldn't doubt it, you were out for a long time." Nathaniel looks at them.

Francis still having a hard time sitting up by himself. "Yeah.."

Arthur holds Francis up and sits down next to him.

"You hopefully, will get better soon." Nathaniel stretches.

"I hope so too." Francis leans on Arthur.

Nathaniel yawns. "Well, I am off to bed, night ." He heads below deck.

Arthur lets Francis lean on him and keeps him up a bit still.

"Night." Francis closes his eyes, smiling still.

Arthur looks at him and smiles a little.

Francis starts humming softly.

Arthur listens to him.

Francis keeps humming.

"What are you humming?" Arthur nuzzles him a bit.

"Something my mother used to sing to me when I was young."

"Well it is a very nice song." Arthur holds Francis close.

Francis snuggles close. "It is."

Arthur rubs Francis side a bit and moves his hair out of his face.

Francis smiles at him.

Arthur smiles back at Francis and kisses his cheek.

Francis kisses his cheek back.

Arthur smiles and continues to hold him up.

Francis leans up a bit to kiss him.

Arthur kisses him gently on the lips.

Francis smiles and deepens the kiss.

"Mmmm~" Arthur deepens the kiss back, blushing a bit.

Francis smiles at him.

Arthur smiles back at him gently.

Francis bites lip and clings to him.

Arthur holds him close. "Why did you bite your lip?"

"Nervous habit.. I'm sorry.."

"Don't be, I was just wondering is all." Arthur nuzzles him gently.

"Ok." Francis nuzzles him back a bit and leans on him more*

Arthur holds Francis closer and rubs his shoulder a bit.

Francis closes his eyes and clings. _'its much to soon to be love…'_

Arthur continues to rub his shoulder and kisses his forehead gently. Very quietly. "I love you…"

Francis blushes and looks at him. "Y-you do?"

Arthur looks at him and smiles gently. "Yes I do~"

Francis kisses Arthur passionately. "I love you too~"

Arthur blushes and kisses him back passionately. "R-r-really?"

"Yes~"

"I am glad~" Arthur smiles a bit.

Francis smiles.

Arthur rubs his shoulder again.

Francis smiling. He is very happy.

"I am happy. And you are happy to it seems."

Francis nods. "Yes I'm happy." He kisses his cheek.

Arthur kisses his cheek back. "I am glad.~"

Francis smiles. "I am glad you are happy too."

Arthur nuzzles his cheek. "Mhm~"

Francis smiling. "Mm~"

Arthur smiles and holds Francis closer.

Francis snuggles.

Arthur snuggles back, yawns a little.

"Tired cher?"

"Mhm...I have been busy today...What does Cher mean?"

"Dear."

"Yes?"

Francis chuckles. "Cher means dear."

Arthur silent. "...Oh...Well I am glad, dear~"

Francis smiles and kisses his cheek.

Arthur smiles and kisses him on his cheek back.

Francis starts humming again.

Arthur listens to Francis and closes his eyes.

Francis keeps humming.

Arthur starts to lean a bit to the side.

Francis looks at Arthur, still humming.

Arthur falls over off the crate having fell asleep, while listening to Francis.

Francis falls on him. "Oh dear.."

"OMPFT!" Arthur blinks and looks at Francis. "...Hey…"

"Sorry.. You were keeping me up, and you fell asleep.."

"Sorry...I am tired…" Arthur gets up then picks Francis up.

Francis clings to him. "Its ok, I understand."

"You want me to carry you, to your hammock don't you?"

"Yeah.." Francis looks down.

"No problem.." Arthur takes Francis to his hammock, but is wobbling a little bit. Once at Francis' hammock he lays Francis down. "There…"

"Are you sure you are ok Captain?"

Arthur pauses for a moment as if thinking. "...Nooo.." He passes out onto the floor.

"Captain!" Francis gets back out of his hammock, wobbling a bit. "Arthur.." He kneels next to Arthur.

"Nehhh…" Arthur shakes his head and opens his eyes, he looks at Francis. "...Ello...Shouldn't you be in your hammock below deck?" He seems to think he is in his own cabin.

"You put me in it and you passed out…" Francis pulls Arthur to him. "You seem weak.. What did you do?.."

"I passed out?.…" Arthur looks at him. "...What did I do?...Today?...Um...Well, I did a lot of work...Been in the sun all day...I haven't eaten or drank today...Been to worried... Also had to plan the course, supplies…" He leans on Francis. "…"

"You need to eat something and drink some water, you are going to make yourself really sick.. You are going to worry me…" Francis holds him close.

"But...I don't feel like I need to…" He looks up at Francis.

"You cannot neglect yourself cher.."

"...I am not though...just not hungry, or thirsty…"

"You still need food and water.…"

"Yes...But...You should be in bed."

"I've been sleeping most the day."

"..Everyone is sleeping...I don't want to bother people…"

"If you don't, you could make yourself sick."

"I know...But...We shouldn-"

"Bloodly hell, get off your ass an I will make you food, can't sleep with you two talking and what not."

"Sorry…" Francis stands up and helps Arthur stand.

Will gets up and heads to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Arthur heads to the kitchen, and is wobbling everywhere.

Francis walks with Arthur, trying to keep Arthur from falling.

Arthur wobbling still.

William is cooking. "Sit your asses down!"

Arthur moves to the table and sits down.

Francis sits next to Arthur.

Arthur wobbles a bit.

"You know Arthur, if your Father was still here. You would be in a lot of trouble for letting yourself get to this state."

"I know…"

"How long has it been since you have eaten Arthur?"

"Three days…" William sighs.

"…" Arthur looks down.

"Though, I do admit you did well on your water drinking, and drinking in general but you need food.."

"I know…"

Francis gently punches his arm. "Why?"

" ...I haven't been hungry…"

"Boy O' he is in love with you." Will looks at Francis.

Francis hugs Arthur. "I know and I love him." He kisses Arthur's cheek. "But that doesn't give you an excuse to be stupid and neglect yourself.."

"You are one of the few, and I mean FEW who he has loved, ever... It is good you love him back."

"I know…" Arthur looks down.

Francis looks at Will. "Really?.." He kisses Arthur's cheek again.

Arthur kisses Francis' cheek back.

"Mhm, most his sexual relationships are flings." Will puts food in front of him.

"Is ours different Arthur?" Francis looks at Arthur.

Arthur nods. "It is different.."

"Last one he had was with a little lady, but she told him that they weren't to be. Broke his heart, but he offered her help if she ever needed it."

Francis strokes Arthur's cheek. "I will do my best not to hurt you mon amour."

Arthur blushes and smiles a bit. "T-T-thank you, love.."

"I will leave you two be now, now eat your food before it goes cold." Will heads back to bed.

Francis smiles. "Anything for you Arthur~"

"Thank you very much Francis~" Arthur starts eating.

"You are welcome cher~"

Arthur smiles and keeps eating.

Francis starts humming softly.

Arthur listens to him, he finishes eating. "…"

Francis keeps humming.

Arthur starts to doze again.

"Shall I take you to your cabin?.."

"That would be nice...~" Arthur wakes up a bit. "But, how shall you get back to your hammock?"

"I'll make it back, unless you want me to stay in your cabin tonight." Francis stands up and helps Arthur stand.

"You can stay~ I would like that~" Arthur leans on him a bit and holds on.

"Alright." Francis smiles and helps Arthur to his cabin.

Arthur clings to Francis and smiles. "Thank you love~"

"You are welcome cher~" Francis gets him inside. "Where do you want to lay down?"

Arthur points to the bench. "I usually sleep there.~"

Francis leads him to the bench and lays him down.

"Thank you Francis.~" Arthur pulls Francis down to him and kisses him.

Francis kisses him back.

Arthur smiles and holds Francis close.

Francis blushes and lays on him.

Arthur smiles. "Okay good night.~" He falls asleep.

"Goodnight." Francis lays his head on Arthur's chest and falls asleep.

Morning.

Arthur stirs and looks around. He stretches a bit.

Francis still asleep, laying on top of Arthur.

Arthur chuckles and plays with his hair a bit.

Francis smiles in his sleep.

"So cute~"

Francis snuggles.

Arthur snuggles him back.

Francis slowly opens his eyes. "Mmm, Arthur?~"

Arthur kisses him. "Ello Francis~"

Francis kisses him back. "Hello~" He smiles.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, you?~"

"I slept well, so it is good."

"That is good~"

"Mhm, you feel better?"

"Not completely but yeah I feel better." Francis kisses Arthur.

"I am glad~" Arthur kisses him back.

Francis smiles. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling good, thank you.~"

"I'm glad~"

"Mhm~" Arthur nuzzles him.

Francis smiles. "I love you~"

"I love you too~" Arthur smiles back gently.

Francis sits up.

Arthur looks up at him.

Francis smiles down at him. "What?~"

"You are so handsome~" Arthur blushes slightly.

Francis blushes slightly, smiling. "Thank you, you are quite handsome yourself~"

"Thank you~"

Francis bends down and kisses him.

Arthur kisses him back. "Mmm~"

Francis smiles.

Arthur smiles back at him.

Francis starts to get up.

Arthur grabs on to Francis and holds onto him. "Nooo.~"

Francis accidentally rubs his hips against Arthur's.

Arthur moans and blushes. "He-hey~"

"Sorry~" Francis rocks his hips slightly.

Arthur moans louder and blushes darker. "Francis…"

"Sorry.. I'll stop." Francis stops moving his hips.

Arthur rocks against him hard and fast, and begins to chuckle. "Come here!~" Arthur pulls Francis down to kiss him.

There is a knock on the door.

Francis moans when Arthur rocks against him, then groans when there is a knock.

"WHAT?" Arthur yells and glares at the door.

Francis covers his ears when Arthur yells.

"Captain the ship is getting close to range."

"Ohhh...Damn it…" Arthur is still glaring at the door.

"Captain what should we do ab-"

"I'll be there in a moment!" Arthur yells again.

Francis sighs and gets off of Arthur.

Arthur gets up and sighs. He then grabs his pistol and cutlass. "Have you ever seen a raid before?" He looks at Francis.

Francis looks away. "I have been on the victims end of an unsuccessful raid many times but I have never been on the other side of one."

"Well you are going to be now, and I don't fail." Arthur tosses him a pistol. "If you need it, use it." He heads out of the cabin.

Francis catches the pistol. "Alright." He follows Arthur.

"Is everyone ready?" Arthur looks over the crew.

"Yes sir!"

The ship is on the Starboard side. (right side)

"Raise the colors and fire!"

The crew hoists the skull and cross bones.

"Prepare yourself…" Arthur glances over at Francis.

Francis grumbles. ".…"

"FIRE!" Arthur yells again.


	8. Chapter 7

The cannons fire at the ship.

Francis covers his ears.

James jumps onto Francis' back, whooping.

The other ship returns fire, but soon is disabled, and surrenders.

Cannons continues to fire until Arthur issues the order to halt.

"Stop! we have made our point, time to get our spoils boys!" Arthur looks at the ship.

The crew cheers. Some have already got on the other ship first and is holding the crew at gun point.

Francis shakes James off of him.

James laughs and stands next to Francis.

Crew lowers the gang plank onto the other ship.

Arthur gets on the plank and walks on to the other ship.

James waits till Arthur gets on the other ship, then turns to Francis. "Shall we?"

Francis shakes his head. "You can, I don't want to."

Arthur is talking with the other captain. "You put up a good fight at least...So you and your crew will be spared."

The captain spits on Arthur. "Pirate scu-"

Arthur punches the captain in the face. "Bastard! I spared you, your pathetic life!"

Francis sighs. "Ok, ok." He gets on the plank and quickly crosses to the other ship, followed by James.

Captain on the deck, and spits up blood. "Who is the bastard you rat of the se-" He turns to face Arthur.

Arthur draws his cutlass and points it at his throat. "I could slit your throat, and feed you to the fish! You should be glad we just want what you are carrying!"

The crew starts unloading chests and barrels, back onto the ship.

The hostage crew are scared out of their minds.

James helps the crew unload stuff.

Francis watches Arthur.

Captain spits up blood again and notices Francis. "Francis? What are you doing with a bunch of Pirates?"

Arthur looks at Francis. "You know him?"

"We have met before.." Francis looks at the captain. "I am going home, why do you care what I do Joseph?"

"Did the pirate sink your ship?" Joseph sneers a bit.

Arthur puts his cutlass back. "His sank, and we found him"

"I don't think mon amour would hurt me." Francis smirks slightly.

"Your love?…" Joseph blinks. "Wait...YOUR IN LOVE WITH THE PIRATE!"

"Yes he is, and I love him back." Arthur hugs and has his hands on Francis' waist. "He is mine."

"That is sickening…" Joseph shivers a bit.

Francis smirks and puts an arm around Arthur's shoulders. "Why is it sickening?"

Arthur leans on Francis a bit and smiles.

"Because he is a pirate! They are filthy scum." Joseph yells.

"But, he still loves me." Arthur smirks at Joseph.

Francis glares at Joseph. "He is my pirate." He kisses Arthur's cheek.

Arthur blushes and kisses Francis back on the cheek. '_I didn't expect that.'_

"I never thought you would stoop to such scum…" Joseph looks at both of them. "I knew you could be cheap, but not this much."

"I AM NOT CHEAP!" Francis glares at Joseph again.

"Oh really now? You used your partner before, to become a Captain didn't you!" Joseph stands up again.

Arthur doesn't know what to do. He looks around.

Francis lets go of Arthur. He clenches his fists and glares darkly at Joseph. "I would never use Arthur!"Joseph glares at Francis. "You know you say that, but he will be like all your other lovers. You will lose interest in him in a month or two."

"That is not true! What we have is different.""How is it different? Because he is wanted?"

"I truly love him."Joseph scoffs.

The crew already has finished loading and whistles as a warning.

"Uh...Francis.…" Arthur looks at Francis.

"Pirates aren't useless, unlike you!"

"Oh yes that is right, Pirates aren't very useful...Unless hanging from the gallows!" Joseph is sneers again.

Francis growls quietly. He looks at Arthur. "What?"

"We have to go, another ship is coming…"

"Good riddance you fucking Pirate sc-"

Arthur slams the Joseph's head into the railing. "Shut up you bastard! We leave now!" He heads back to the gang plank.

Francis follows Arthur. "I wanted to do that.…"

James already back on the ship, waiting for Francis to get on.

"Sorry, you could have done it before me.. You had many chances." He gets off the plank and helps Francis off, before pulling the plank back. "WE move now!" He then notices there are new crew mates. "Eh?"

"Crew from the ship, that came over here by choice." Nathaniel looks at Arthur for a moment, then gets back to work.

Francis looks at Arthur.

James hugs Francis. "You were getting pissed off weren't you?"

Francis glares at James. "I was pissed."

"Oh, well...Welcome to my crew...Now get to work!" Arthur looks at Francis. "Yes?"

Francis knocks James over and puts him in a choke hold. "I will show you no mercy!"

"Ow ow ow OW OW OW!" James whines. "SO MEAN!" T^T

"FRANCIS! WHAT THE HELL!" Arthur grabs on to Francis and starts to twist his arm behind his back. "LET GO OF HIM!"

Francis lets go of James. "Ow!"

James crawls away. "I was saved!" He flops onto his side.

Arthur lets go of Francis. "What the hell was that about?"

Nathaniel looks at James. "…" He then pokes James. "Are you dead?"

James grunts and sits up. "I'm alive."

"I'm sorry.." Francis looks away. "He pushed the last of my buttons…"

"Good to know." Nathaniel walks off a bit.

"How did he do that?" Arthur tilts his head a bit.

"I'm lucky to be his friend…" James sighs.

"He was mocking me." Francis looks down.

"Okay…" Arthur blinks.

"Why is that?" Nathaniel looks back at him.

"I'm sorry for snapping…" Francis keeps looking down.

"He would have actually severely hurt me if I wasn't…" James looks at Nathaniel.

"The captain, Joseph he was an ass…"

"Ohhh." Nathaniel turns to face him.

"Yeah.. He is lucky we left when we did..…" Francis is staring at the ground.

"Yeah.. Its hard to get him that pissed…" James sighs again.

Arthur pats Francis on his shoulder and kisses his cheek gently.

"That is good to know" Nathaniel walk over to him a bit.

Francis looks away.

"Yeah, but you say the wrong thing he will snap in a heartbeat…" James shakes his head.

"...Francis?" Arthur looks at him.

"I can see that…"

"I'm sorry…" Francis looks down again.

"Yah.. Tough what the guy said…" James sighs. "I'm surprised Francis didn't kill him…"

"Its okay...Just don't kill James...Or anyone on the crew…" Arthur rubs his back a bit.

"I am too. I am surprised Arthur didn't kill him either." Nathaniel looks around.

"I won't.…" Francis closes his eyes. _'damn that wretched man.. i'm surprised arthur hasn't mentioned what he said.. or is even willing to be near me…'_

James nods.

"That man is the fucking bastard anyway...Not worth anyone's time." Arthur hugs him tightly.

"I think they might have sex on that." Nathaniel chuckles a bit.

Francis nods.

"On what?.." James looks at Nathaniel.

Arthur holds Francis close for a moment. He then goes to the helm and steers.

Nathaniel blinks. "...You are very dense"

Francis sighs.

"What?" James looks confused.

Arthur motions Francis to come over to him.

"THEY will have sex later because they can...dumb ass." Nathaniel sighs.

Francis goes over to Arthur. "Yes?"

"Oh.. Ok!" James stands up.

"Do you want to steer for a moment?" Arthur looks at him.

"Yessssss.." Nathaniel is now annoyed.

Francis smiles. "Sure!"

"Sorry I'm an idiot." James looks down.

Arthur moves over to the side.

"...I feel sorry for your child…" Nathaniel shakes his head.

Francis starts to steer the ship.

James looks at Nathaniel. "Why?"

Arthur watches Francis.

"For you are a moron…" Nathaniel sighs.

"Thank you Arthur" Francis is steering.

James pouts. "Everyone is being mean to me today.."


End file.
